Glitches
These are the glitches that appear in the Warrior Cats: Untold Tales game. Glitches *You can't dig up moss once you bury it, but you can still drink it while buried; Some Rouge Clans use it to make "borders" but these do not change the gameplay and are purely cosmetic. **This glitch will carry over to any future files that are created through the bonus shop's create-a-cat option, but not if you start over fresh from the main menu. *If you go from one terrain square to another and switch directions abruptly, you will continue to move as if you were still pressing the key. This can be stopped if you press the arrow key based on the same direction you are going, this is extremely common. *Another cat can be placed (by accident) on the same place your mate is in older versions of the game. **There is no way to remove it, but one way to prevent this from happening is by saving before trying for a mate, and if the mate does show up, remove the prey from underneath them - if left alone, another cat can spawn there. *If you bury the chervil in the beginning of the tutorial, you can't dig it up. **It's possible that talking to Cloudleaf will allow it to be dug up. *Clan cats cannot pick up or see brambles, but they can bury them. **The buried brambles are not able to be dug up by Clan cats, either. **They may 'flash' into existence when spawning on a tile, but will quickly disappear if your cat is in a Clan. *A rogue patrol may have two cats with the same name, even if one had a different name - i.e. Spottedpaw and Heatherclaw, one of them would be renamed to the other one, either Heatherclaw and Heatherclaw or Spottedpaw and Spottedpaw. **This glitch is only temporary, and can easily be fixed by returning each cat to its respective nest. *When you put a smooth stone too close to a fish, the fish becomes land prey. (e.g. frog, mouse, thrush, or rabbit.) This is caused by the smooth stone turning that tile into a 'land tile', making it possible for your cat to walk on. *Sometimes when you spawn in, you will be apprentice-sized. The only record of this so far is in Windclan on Version 13. * Rarely, when you start the game, your eyes will be near your tail area. This is dubbed the "Buttface Glitch". **A variant of this glitch is when you go to the Carrionplace, and walk down into the wall from above. Your cat's paws will be shown through the wooden wall! * Some clan cats have their suffixes removed. There is no current way to change this. **This can be caused by rejoining a clan after becoming a rogue or loner. **This can also be caused by renaming yourself with the help of Coco. *When you are killed holding an item and drop it as the screen fades, the item will be in the top far left corner (the map's 'origin' point), regardless of whether an impassable object is already there or not (e. g. If you drop moss at the Great Sycamore, when you return the moss will be in the ThunderClan camp's thicket walls). *If you try to bury brambles, the dirt mound will appear on top of the bramble sprite, instead of the dirt mound replacing the brambles. *Rarely, if you send cats out on a patrol, one of them will be renamed '0'. ** This can be fixed by returning the cat to its nest. **Apprentices and kits will change size. *Rarely, when you go to rename a rogue cat in your clan, you can name two (usually next to each other) the same name at once. There is no current fix for this glitch. *Sometimes if a rogue is told to follow you, it will fuse with another cat. This can be fixed by going to their nest. *If you are a rogue and you are holding brambles, and you go to a clan recruiter and get into the clan, the brambles will still be in your inventory even though you are a clan cat. However, if you drop the brambles, they will disappear and you cannot pick them back up. *Sometimes when you are a rogue, you will see a newly recruited cat that is on top of a thicket. *There is a glitch in which a non-RiverClan cat will walk across the water in a spastic way. *Mousepounce, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, has a glitch with quests where you still get reputation from the quest, but she doesn't count it as done and keeps asking for the same item like she does if she gives you a quest and you give her the wrong thing. This can also happen in other clans. *Rarely, if your computer is slow, the songs of two seasons may mix together. This can be fixed by restarting the game. *Some warriors, during randomized combat, will have -paw at the end of their name, yet will still be the same size as their fellow warriors. *Some apprentices experience a glitch in which they are fully grown instead of small-sized. **This is fixed by either leaving the tile or turning Mentor Mode off. *There's a glitch where a cat pops up, and disappears, but some tiles it doesn't happen. ** These are sometimes called a "flashy". * Sometimes, you are able to take more than 3 rogues on a patrol. However, the extra rogue/s will be invisible. You can tell when this happens when you take a rogue on a patrol, but the one beside it also disappears from it's nest. * As a rogue, there is a glitch you can perform to get more than 1 den. First, you must find a place to place a den. Die in the same tile, and then in the death screen you should be able to place a den, so place your first den. Next, create a new cat, but this time as a clan cat. Get kicked out from the clan. Do not go to your first den tile yet. Instead, find another spot and place a den. Now, if you head to your first place where you just died, you should be able to place another den! For a video tutorial, click here. * Two pieces of prey will sometimes be on top of each other. (see image) * Very rarely, when a cat dies, its name will turn into 0 and vanish quickly. This is current as of Version 15. *If you are a clan cat, you might see an ally or even a faraway enemy cat deep in enemy territory *Sometimes when fighting an enemy clan, a cat's name will have spaces in it (Ex. Mouse rose). *Sometimes when you join a clan, an ally might be a different rank (Ex. Ally Deputy). *Sometimes you can fight two or more deputies from the same clan at the same time. *Sometime when you change tiles, the possible mates will change name and pelt. *Sometime in a rogue clan, a cat will disappear. *In WindClan, at the top left moor corner, one of the tiles always appears as a Greenleaf tile. *If you crouch and fiddle around behind a tree in the gorge, it is possible to clip into the wall. After this, you can make some precise movements and end up in the waterfall near the entrance of the gorge. Category:Real World Article